


Your Clothes

by Gia467



Series: How We Met AU [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/pseuds/Gia467
Summary: Daniel and Johnny have breakfast together."It was soft and light, and he wondered if it would feel just as nice to sleep next to Johnny as it did to sleep wrapped up his clothes. "AKA, "The One with Johnny's Shirt"





	Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkshipper/gifts), [OutForAWalkBitkah3568](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/gifts).



> Gifted to the two people who wanted a sequel :) I hope you guys like it. There might be a third.

"Do you have a problem with people stealing your clothes or something?"  
  
"Huh?" Johnny eyes him with confusion until Daniel points his fork to the embroidered patch on the chest of his coat, and he laughs at the idea.  
  
"Oh... no, I practice karate. We have these patches to put on our gi for tournaments and my friends and I decided to put them on our jackets too."

Daniel looks pensive for a moment. "I like it."

The blonde smiles again, flattered. "Thank you."

Poking at the unwanted slices of tomatoes on his plate, Daniel keeps up his questions. "How long have you been doing that?"  
  
"8 years." There's a hint of pride in that comment that Daniel picks up on quickly.  
  
"Oh, you're a black belt then?" Johnny nods again, same display of cockiness as before. "Can you kick above my head?"  
  
"Yeah... but you don't have to take karate to kick above _your_ head." He's doing a poor job of preventing his smile and Daniel half-glares over the table.  
  
"Are you calling me short? I'm 5'8'' and a half, thank you very much."

"Please, I could toss you through the keyhole of the door."

He rolls his eyes. "Is this your way of flirting?"  
  
"That depends, is it working?"  
  
"Only 'cause it's you saying it..."

It's this quiet, under his breath statement, but Johnny picks up on it and laughs. "What was that?" Daniel suddenly falls shy, hiding his mouth behind a slice of jam-covered toast.  
  
Johnny smiles a little to himself in between bites of his omelette while keeping steady glances over the table, watching Daniel nibble on a strip of bacon, his other hand feeling the hemline of Johnny's shirt which he hadn't taken off yet. All Johnny is wearing was his jacket, which he currently is wishing he could take off without it being inappropriate. Johnny continues to look him over from his side of the table until he finally notices him staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like my shirt, do you?" He's able to catch the faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Daniel's eyes drag up from his plate. "It's very soft... I hope you don't mind me borrowing it."

If he was being honest, despite the luxuriousness of it, the softness and feel of it, that wasn't the real reason he liked it so much. It smelled nice, it smelled _very_ nice and he was secretly hoping he could get away with keeping it somehow. It smelled faintly of tobacco, indicative of a smoking habit that ultimately, did nothing to make Johnny less attractive; if anything it might have made him even more attractive despite his usual qualms about it. The shirt smelled of other things too, like spices from cooking and the cologne that he swore Johnny must've doused himself in the night before. He was able to smell it before he even got close to him and although he adored it, he couldn't help himself from making a comment of how cologne should be discovered, not announced. Johnny took full advantage of that little sentiment, leaning in close and whispering in his ear, and Daniel can't help but blush at the memory.

He'd even slept in it last night and it was nice to say the least. He liked the scents that held onto it and how it felt against his skin. It was soft and light and he wondered if it would feel just as nice to sleep next to Johnny as it did to sleep wrapped up his clothes. He figured that could wait for another time. He had to get back home; his mother would be undoubtedly wondering about his absence by this point.  
  
Johnny's voice breaks through his thoughts. "It looks good on you." Johnny is aware of the weight in his words and spoke softer to him than normal, a more intimate tone to use with someone who wasn't just a friend. As he kept his gaze steady, trained on those big dark eyes, their positions from this morning had visibly switched, with his snarky (and somewhat demanding) not-a-prostitute appearing to have a shy side to him. He likes it almost as much as Daniel appears to like his shirt.  
  
While they eat they talk; about themselves and what Daniel actually did for a living. Johnny finds out that Daniel is a college student and _not_ a sex worker despite his previous convictions, and last night was the first night he'd even been out at a bar like that. Eventually, after the breakfast was eaten and Johnny had paid their cheque, he remembers Tommy and decides he should at least try and scout him out. After all, he was his ride home unless he had money for a cab. Which, if last night was anything to go by, Johnny is surprised he had any cash on him at all.

* * *

They stand situated by the sidewalk and saying their goodbyes while they wait for Daniel's bus to arrive. Johnny had offered him a ride home somewhat hoping he'd get to spend more time with him whilst out looking for his friend, but Daniel opts to catch a bus home instead, saying his mother might get worried about him if he stayed out any later. Johnny finds this sentiment strangely endearing and thinks that maybe he could give him a ride home next time. If there _is_ a next time.  
  
"I hope I didn't give you too much trouble last night. I guess I drank a little too much."  
  
Daniel shakes his head, managing to suppress a quip about Johnny's drinking habits. "The breakfast made up for it." Johnny returns his smile, and as he shyly looks down at his feet, the faint scent of Johnny's cologne reminds him of what he was still wearing. "Oh! Uh, your shirt um-" Daniel's own shirt had been hastily washed in the hotel room sink and was currently stuffed to the bottom of his bag. He isn't sure of what to do with it. He supposes he could have dried it and allowed Johnny his shirt back. As much as he wanted to just have it forever, he couldn't just take it without even asking.  
  
But Johnny only waves him off, dismissive. "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway. You can give it back to me next time you see me."  
  
Daniel perks up. "Next time?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want a next time?"  
  
He nods, a little too eager maybe. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Maybe they could go on a real date. Breakfast was nice but this was hardly a way to start something romantic. Besides, Daniel was aware of his growing fondness towards him and hoped that the feeling was mutual.  By the way way Johnny's been staring at him all morning, he figures that it's a likely possibility.  
  
Johnny smiles again, a wider one than usual that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners and butterflies suddenly sprout up in Daniel's chest, settling in the pit of his stomach. He reaches into his bag to retrieve a pen, and before his bus pulls up to the stop, gently pushes up the sleeve of Johnny's jacket and writes his telephone number on the inside of his forearm.  
  
"I'm usually at home, so call me if you'd like."

Johnny looks down at the scribbled numbers warmly but before he has a chance to look up, feels Daniel press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He's flustered and for a second keeps his eyes to the ground as Daniel disappears from his line of sight, already on the bus by the time he looks up again.

Johnny quickly scans the rows of windows and is able to catch Daniel's adorable wave of goodbye before the bus pulls back onto the road, mingling with the rest of the afternoon traffic.  
  
With his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, he's still smiling as he walks back to the motel.

Would Tommy even believe him if he told him?


End file.
